


又被自家反黑站挂了 第六章

by kweehyx0104



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweehyx0104/pseuds/kweehyx0104





	又被自家反黑站挂了 第六章

王一博把肖战轻轻放到床上，性器伴随着往更深处顶了顶，肖战咬了咬下唇，抬起一只脚抵在王一博胸前。  
“怎么了战哥？”王一博抚摸着他的脚背问道。  
肖战眯了眯眼，有些咬牙切齿地说：“你别太过分，我还要回剧组拍戏呢。”  
“好好好，你先把脚拿下去。”王一博假装答应哄着他，等到肖战将信将疑把脚从他胸前挪开，他先是缓慢从肖战身体里退出，在即将离开那湿热的小穴时，又猛地向前用力一顶，操得他失声喊了出来。  
他一言不发地埋头在肖战身体里疯狂抽插，终于抽了出来，将滚烫的精液射在了身下那人的小腹上。  
肖战浑身泛着粉红色，眼角还有一丝泪痕，嘴里小声骂着“臭狗崽崽”。本以为这样就完事儿了，却又被王一博一把搂了起来，强行分开了他的大腿，让他坐在自己腿上，刚刚射过的性器再次抬起头来，抵着肖战的大腿根。  
“王一博你疯了吗？”肖战感受到某个毫无障碍地硌着自己的硬物，总觉得这家伙随时有可能再发疯，不免有些慌张。  
王一博低头一笑：“战哥你不说我还忘了，我听说你这部剧有挺多的亲密戏份是吧？原著是不是还有床戏啊？”  
“你…你听谁说的？谁跟你说有床戏了？”肖战隐约担心起了自己的老腰。  
听谁说？超话那群人都快疯了，天天说我肯定吃醋了！  
我就是吃醋了又怎么样？！  
王一博越想越生气，干脆埋在他肩窝里，狠狠地吸了一口，留下了一颗草莓。  
盖章了，这可是我的人。  
他抱着肖战，性器对准还没有完全收缩的小穴，让怀里的人就着这个姿势坐了下去，肖战只能无力地把头埋在他胸前。这个姿势让他进得很深，王一博爽得头皮发麻，搂着肖战的腰就开始在他的身体里上下挺送起来。  
“战哥，舒服吗？”他把肖战抱了起来，又突然撒开手将他抛下，重力作用让性器一下子就顶到了肖战最深处的敏感点。王一博说着，伸出舌头，舔了舔刚刚在他身上留下的新鲜吻痕，又用力吻住了他的嘴唇，将那些大概是骂他的话悉数淹没在交缠的唇齿间。  
囊袋与臀瓣激烈碰撞，发出一阵阵令人脸红心跳的“啪啪”声。王一博觉得自己快要死在肖战身体里面了，他只觉得，眼前的这个人怎么能这么好，而且这么好的人也正好喜欢自己。  
肖战曾说他们两个人苦到一块儿了，可是王一博现在觉得，以前的那么多苦，都只是为了遇见他，爱上他。  
现在，真的一点都不苦了啊。  
再次释放后，王一博抱着浑身瘫软的肖战，就这么赤裸着走进了浴室，结果在给他清理的时候还是没忍住，把他按在浴缸里又来了一次。  
第二天肖战醒来的时候，已经到了九点多。他看着躺在自己身边安静睡着的王一博，捏了捏酸痛的腰，在心里把他全家问候了个遍。  
“醒了？”王一博突然睁开眼，发现肖战正在对着自己龇牙咧嘴，知道自己昨晚做得有些不加节制，赶紧在他唇上“啵”了一口。  
肖战捂着嘴巴，瞪了他一眼：“还没刷牙呢！”  
王一博笑嘻嘻地看着他，不知道在想些什么，半天才又说了一句：“战哥，我不是在做梦吧？”  
肖战明白他的意思，一时间鼻子有些酸，还是俯身回吻了过去。结果就这么亲着，王一博捏着他的手，让他感受着自己下半身最真实的反应。  
“战哥，你帮帮我，好不好？”  
肖战盯着他看了好久，终于轻叹了口气，埋头钻进了被子里。  
  
  



End file.
